


Of Bread and Stuffed Toys

by ArturoSavinni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa presents Hajime with a gift for his ninth birthday. Or rather, with two gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bread and Stuffed Toys

Hajime sighed and looked out of his classroom window. His chin rested over the palm of his hand as he blinked slowly. Rain pattered against the window, providing a dripping curtain of sorts. He slumped over his desk, closing his eyes for a beat, his listlessness overtaking him. Of course he’d have to come to school on his birthday! Wasn’t it bad enough that he was born during the rainy season? Well, at least he was now nine years old. Of course he couldn’t even go catch bugs today, otherwise he’d get scolded from his mother for getting soaked in the rain. Hajime recalled the last time he done just that and how much trouble he’d been in forcing a shiver to run through him.

Unaware of Hajime’s plight, his history teacher continued on with the lesson, though Hajime didn’t try very hard to retain any of the information. Instead he doodled Godzilla and various bugs in the margin of his notebook. Out of the corner of his eye he could spot Oikawa frowning at him. He didn’t know why. Lately all of Oikawa’s time and attention was focused on volleyball. He was lucky that he was _a little_ naturally smart. Hajime spared him another glance, wrinkling his nose as Oikawa made a face at him.

Thankfully their teacher missed the whole ordeal and the bell for lunch rang, setting everyone free from their lessons. Hajime retrieved his lunch and placed it over his desk. He would have liked to have eaten outside, but the rain was really coming down now. As he began to eat Oikawa waltzed over to Hajime’s desk. Hajime bit into his inari, staring blandly at Oikawa, waiting for him to speak.

“Iwa-chan, we’re walking home together right?”

Hajime furrowed his brows. “Why...? Don’t we always?”

Oikawa smiled as though he was greatly relieved. In an instant he pulled up a chair and sat down at Hajime’s desk too. For the rest of the lunch break they chatted with each other and their fellow classmates. Hajime attempted to ask about the various bandages wrapped around Oikawa’s fingers but he was always waved off and dismissed. When the bell for break end rang, Oikawa returned to his own desk. He turned and gave Hajime a meaningful look before he spun back around as their maths teacher entered the classroom. Hajime had no idea what Oikawa was up to. It was always hard to tell with him. Instead of trying to figure it out, Hajime focused on the lesson. Okay, he _tried_ to focus on his lesson. In the end he doodled some more on the pages of his notebook. He wound up drawing Oikawa, though he scratched over it, quickly flipping to a new page.

The rest of the afternoon dragged on. Hajime really could not wait to get home. Neither of his parents would be home yet, but at least he could play his game there. Plus his mom said they would be having his favourite for dinner. The thought of agedashi tofu made his mouth water. Maybe his mom would bring home a cake too.

At long last the end of school day bell rang. Hajime was glad that he wasn’t currently in any clubs. However it was unlikely that would be the case for long. He had a feeling Oikawa was going to ask him to join the volleyball club soon enough. Hopefully that wasn’t why Oikawa kept looking at him today. Hajime packed up his stuff and went to his shoe locker. Oikawa followed after him.

“Did you know your umbrella has hole in it, Iwa-chan?”

Hajime blinked, slipping on his shoes and placing his slippers in the locker. He looked down, finding that his Godzilla patterned umbrella did indeed have a hole. “Gah! No way...” His shoulders slumped and he frowned. It was his favourite.

“Well, we can share mine,” Oikawa said, voice chipper and bright, as though he hadn’t just dampened Hajime’s mood.

“Ah, thanks,” Hajime said, though he was still dejected over the condition of his own umbrella. It had snagged on the door when he arrived to school in the morning, though he thought it had been fine.

Oikawa lifted his umbrella as they stepped outside, doing his best to keep them both dry. “Hey, your parents won’t be home until later, right?” Oikawa asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Before Hajime could ask why, a package of milk bread was shoved into face. He slapped it away. “What- watch it!”

“Happy birthday, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, still holding out the piece of milk bread.

“Isn’t milk bread _your_ favourite?”

“Yes, that’s why we’re going to share it,” Oikawa explained, rolling his eyes.

Hajime nearly laughed. “You mean I don’t even get the whole thing?” He asked, voice incredulous.

“What? Of course not!” Oikawa looked thoroughly scandalized. This time Hajime did laugh which made Oikawa pout. “If you don’t want it then just say so.”

Hajime’s laughter settled into a grin. “No, I don’t mind sharing,” he said, grabbing the milk bread and unwrapped it. He tore it in half, handing the other piece to Oikawa, who was waiting expectantly.

While milk bread wasn’t _his_ favourite, Hajime did enjoy the creamy, slightly dense texture the bread had to offer. When he finished, he turned to Oikawa. “Thanks,” Hajime said, smiling softly, sincerely. Strangely Oikawa’s cheeks seemed to pinken and he looked away mumbling to himself. Hajime leaned against Oikawa, making them both go sideways.

“Geh! Iwa-chan we almost fell!”

“You weren’t saying anything.”

“I said you’re welcome,” Oikawa replied, still petulant.

When they arrived to Hajime’s house, Oikawa insisted on coming inside. While Hajime exchanged his wet shoes for dry house slippers Oikawa seemed to be digging around in his schoolbag. Finally he stood back up, triumphant. He held out a lumpy sort of something. Hajime couldn’t tell since whatever it was, was wrapped in coloured parchment paper.

“What’s this?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “A gift!”

Hajime tilted his head. “I thought the milk bread was my gift?”

“Iwaaaaaa-channnnn!” Oikawa placed the gift in Hajime’s hands. He suddenly turned nervous, shuffling awkwardly in the genken and biting at his lower lip.

After blinking for a few moments, having been taken aback, Hajime unwrapped his present. Inside was a plush toy. It had to be hand-made, because the limbs were uneven and lopsided, plus Hajime could see the stitching was rather messy and amateurish, as though done by someone who only just started to sew. “Did you make this?”

“Well,” Oikawa rocked back on his feet, “I didn’t have enough money for the Godzilla plush you actually wanted... but um...” He rubbed the back of his neck.

Hajime’s smile returned. “It’s great, thank-you Oikawa, really.” For a moment Hajime hesitated, clutching at his new toy before he wrapped his arms around Oikawa, hugging him. When he pulled back, both of their faces were bright red, words seemingly lost to them.

Thankfully the awkward silence was broken by the phone ringing. Hajime raced to the phone, then peered back out into the hall. “It’s your mom, she wants to know if you’re staying over.”  
Oikawa nodded, finally taking off his own shoes. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea was offered to me by my friend slothesaurus~ We initially had a second part too... but well... it's been a struggle for me to write this past month or so...


End file.
